1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for creating and sharing tasks across one or more networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Global communications networks have enabled users to collaborate on projects, whether the collaborating users are located near one another or are separated by thousands of miles. Users can collaborate over one or more networks using real-time communications tools (e.g., voice communications and online real-time messaging) or using time-delay communications tools (e.g., e-mail). When collaborating on projects, there may be various tasks that need to be accomplished according to a particular timeline. Further, it may be desirable to assign different tasks to different users that are connected over the one or more networks. Because the users may be physically or temporally separated from one another, it can be difficult to efficiently manage the various tasks that are required for a project.
Furthermore, some projects and tasks may be performed by users within a company or organization. In other circumstances, however, it may be desirable for a task to be performed by users that may be members of different companies or organizations, or that may be unaffiliated with any particular company or organization.
However, for tasks that include multiple users and assignments, it can be difficult to create and manage the tasks over one or more communications networks. Conventional electronic mail (e-mail) systems can be used to communicate with multiple users. However, e-mail alone may not adequately create a virtual environment where users are accountable for accomplishing their assigned tasks according to the desired task schedule. Sending an e-mail to a group of users does not of itself indicate that the recipient(s) agree to, or are able to, perform the assigned task(s) according to the desired timeline.
Furthermore, in e-mail systems, it can be difficult to share content data and manage task assignments in real-time. For example, when one user updates a spreadsheet with new data, the other users cannot readily see the updates unless the user re-sends the spreadsheet to all the users. When multiple documents are being created and edited by multiple users, the back-and-forth nature of e-mail can create confusion, as users may be unsure which version of a document is the most updated or which assignments are being performed by which users. In addition, the back-and-forth nature of e-mail can create confusion as to whether and when assignments have been accomplished and may not adequately ensure that the task assignments are being completed according to the desired schedule.